Zensoku
Zensoku (喘息) is an odorite known for wearing a mask when dancing and usually incorporates funny antics or movements. Unlike other masked odorite, his mask vary in every video and sometimes, he wears a hat. His masks are originally white but he hand-paints them with somewhat peculiar designs. It is notable that the look of the mask he uses also depends on the mood of the song; his black mask is often used in solemn and calm songs, while he uses a combination of bright-colored ones in cheerful and energetic songs. He usually collaborates with Tora-san who incidentally, is a friend of his and both wear masks. He and Tora-san are active members of Nadare-Shiki. He does not wish for his video's to be uploaded to other websites video description Collaboration Units # Member of Nadare-Shiki List of Dances feat. Zensoku Zushi ken Yoko (2012.08.02) #"Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.03) (Original Choreography) #"Hello, How Are You?" (2012.10.08) #"Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No.2" feat. Zensoku and Shoma (2012.10.08) #"CALLIN'!! ?" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, TSUYOSHi and Shoma (2012.10.08) #"Self-Inflicted Achromatic" (2013.03.07) (Original Choreography) #"Tell Your World" (2013.03.08) #"Uni" (2013.04.06) #"Gekokujou" feat. Zensoku and NiiNi (2013.05.11) #"A Lie and a Stuffed Animal" feat. Zensoku and Kabutan(2013.05.29)(Original Choreography) #"Ura Omote Lovers" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, TSUYOSHi, and Shoma (2013.06.02) # "Pomp and Circumstance" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, Gets, Tadanon, TSUYOSHi, HIGE, Kamio, Tokeru and O.D. (2013.06.04) #"Mushroom Mother" (2013.06.05) #"Melancholic" (2013.06.14) #"RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, F-ton, Nami, and Kabutan (2013.06.25) #"Tsukiyo no Ban dayo" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, and Occhoco (2013.06.28) #"Hi-Fi Raver ?" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san and Tadanon (2013.7.11) #"TonTon Mae！" feat. Zensoku and Ririri (2013.09.13) #"cLick cRack" (2013.09.13) #"LOL-lots-of-laugh-" (2014.01.03) feat. Zensoku, Gets and @Azuki #" Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, Shoma, Tora-san, Yoshi and DO@RAT (2014.01.06) #" Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, Shoma, Tora-san, Yoshi and DO@RAT (2014.02.07) #"Soreike Kapu" (2014.02.16) (Original Choreography) # "Another's affair" feat. Zensoku and Tora-san (2014.05.24) #"Sticky Bug" (2014.05.25) #"LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Zensoku and Shoma (2014.06.01) #"Yaruyaru Sagi" (2014.06.11) #"Thoughtful Zombie" feat. Zensoku, Tokeru and Ki-hei (2014.06.24) (Original Choreography) #"Super Nuko World" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, Keitan, Gets, TSUYOSHi, ANDY and Ki-hei (2014.07.26) #"Taji Taji＊Fantasy 〜Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute〜" feat. Zensoku, Tadanon, Tora-san, Kamio, HIGE, TSUYOSHi, O.D., Getz and Tokeru (2014.08.09) #"Techno Break" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, Keitan, Gets, ANDY, TSUYOSHi and Ki-hei (2014.08.18) #"Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Zensoku and Amayu (2014.09.10) # "Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream" feat. Zensoku and sm25359244}} feat. Zensoku and [[Amayu (2015.01.16) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Rabbit" feat. Zensoku and Amayu (2015.02.05) # "Angelfish" feat Zensoku and Shoma (2015.03.13) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Zensoku and @Chi-chan (2015.03.21) # "I Will Do My Best From Next Year" (2015.05.01)(Original Choreography) # "Pink Stick Love" feat. Zensoku and Otsumaimai (2015.05.31) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" (2015.06.07) # "Delusion Disease Darkness■Girl" feat. Zensoku, Tadanon and Luna Kamisaka (2015.06.29) # "Chururi Chururira" feat. Tenparigumi.inc (2015.07.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" feat. Zensoku and @Azuki (2015.07.13) # "Living Dead Youth" feat. Zensoku and Shiitake (2015.07.16) # "KnifeLife" feat. Zensoku and @Chi-chan (2015.07.30) # "Summer Rain" (2015.08.02) # "Mosquitos" feat. Zensoku, Gets and @Azuki (2015.08.04) # "cLick cRack" feat. Zensoku, Shoma and Shabadaba STEP (2015.08.07) # "drop pop candy" (2015.08.18) # "City Lights" feat. Zensoku and Ririri (2015.09.24) # "Tsukimi Yoru Rabbit" (2015.10.10) # "Hello/How Are You" feat. Zensoku and Tora-san (2015.11.12) (Original choreography) # "Oogasengi" (2015.12.23) # "The Princess of White Snow, and Her..." feat. Otsumaimai (2015.12.26) # "Eine Kleine" feat. JiN (2015.12.31) (Original Choreography) # "Electric Angel" feat. Shoma (2016.01.11) # "Piano Lesson" (2016.02.02) # "Drowsy Chest" feat. Ririri (2016.03.29) (Original Choreography) # "magnet" feat. Tadanon (2016.04.04) # "Underdog Supremacist" feat. Shoma and Shabadaba STEP (2016.04.18) (Original Choreography) # "Ko Sute Yama" feat. Oichi (2016.04.30) (Original Choreography) # "Nina" feat. Ririri (2016.05.05) # "IevanPolkka" (2019.12.01) (Original Choreography) # "CALLIN'!!" feat. Zensoku, Tora-san, TSUYOSHi and Shoma (2019.01.12) (Original Choreography) # "Yosogoto" feat. Tora-san (2019.12.25) (Original Choreography) # "Eine Kleine" feat. JiN (2020.01.10) (Original Choreography) # "close your eyes feat. Hatsune Miku" feat. Yukumaru (2020.01.14) (Original Choreography) }} Videos Gallery Zensokumask1.jpg|Zensoku's hand-painted mask Zensokumask2.jpg|Another of his masks Zensoku Ririri.jpg|Ririri and Zensoku Nadare-shiki.jpg|Nadare-Shiki cjLgYPQv.jpeg|Zensoku's current Twitter picture CPqiRPwUcAA5hAc.jpg|Zensoku and Ririri as seen in "City Lights" Trivia * He is one of the tallest odorite which is 187 cm tall or equivalent to 6.1 ftZensoku's Community Page * He is left-handed External Link * Twitter * Youtube * Weibo Category:Masked Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite Category:Zensoku